The present invention pertains to a mounting assembly for a heat exchanger utilizing modular units and, more particularly, to a mounting assembly for axially flexible heat exchanger modules which is effective to stabilize the modules against vibration and excessive movement.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,979,560, 4,981,170 and 5,042,572 disclose various heat exchanger constructions, all of which are adapted to be made in a modular form in a manner in which they are separately and easily demountable from an array of such modules for replacement. A heat exchanger unit utilizing an array of such modules is particularly attractive for use as a radiator in the cooling system of a large vehicle, such as a truck or an off-the-road construction vehicle. Such vehicles are not only more susceptible to cooling system damage because of the environments in which they operate, but vehicle downtime is usually extremely critical and costly. The above identified patents describe modular heat exchange units which, if damaged in use, can be initially shunted out of the cooling system until a replacement module is available without taking the vehicle out of operation. A damaged module is easily removable and the replacement module may be as easily installed in a simple, fast and cost effective manner.
Although the heat exchanger modules of the prior art and their specific mounting assemblies operate quite satisfactorily, it has been found that, in the rather severe environment of heavy duty construction vehicles, the vehicle cooling systems, including the radiators using modular heat exchange units of the types described hereinabove, are subject to severe vibration and structural loadings resulting from loads on vehicle auxiliary equipment or the rough terrain over which these vehicles typically operate. As a result, severe vibrations and structural loadings are transferred to the soldered and/or brazed joints of the heat exchanger modules and may result in premature joint failure. Although portions of the heat exchange modules described in the foregoing patents are made purposely flexible to allow axial elongation under the stresses of mounting and thermal expansion, it would be desirable to provide a means of limiting such movement to prevent fatigue or direct structural failure from external vibration or structural shock loads.